Severus Snape Needs Money
by Talhina Sky
Summary: Severus Snape needs Money too see his favorite band KISS, where does he go to get some? Chuck E'Cheese Featuring Lucious Malfoy..
1. Chapter 1 KISS is in Town

Severus Snape waited in line for what felt like hours at the ticket stand for the concert of a century. His favorite band was in town and he just had to go Severus missed the chance once and doesn't want too again. He waits in line for what seems like hours when he finally gets to the front of the line his hand begins to shake. Severus does the Emo hair flip and goes to the front of the line.

"I would like one ticket please" he says.

"That would be 140 dollars" says the woman behind the ticket booth.

"It's how much?" asks Severus.

"Its 140 dollars." She says again.

"But..that's more than I have..." he says sadly knowing he probably won't get the ticket.

"Well too bad sir next," she says.

"But cant you hold the ticket for me until I have the money?!" he asks since he knows the concert isn't at least for a few weeks.

"Well we can only hold the tickets for up to five days then they go to the next person who wants one and has the money" says the ticket taker angrily and just wanting to get their job done.

"Fine ill come back in five days with the 140 dollars" says Severus angrily as he leaves the line "you better hold my ticket or else..." he says. He knows what he can get away with since he is one of the most powerful wizards out there.

Severus headed back to his apartment and thought about how he could get the money for the ticket. When he got into his apartment he went and took out the news paper and took it and looked in the job section. There weren't that many jobs out there a lot of them sucked since they were muggle jobs. Severus put the news paper down and was pretty angry that he couldn't find a decent job in the muggle news paper.

'Why couldn't this concert be a muggle band? Why do I have to be so attached to muggle rock and role...' pondered Severus as he laid down for the night on his sofa. Looking up at the ceiling he thought ' Maybe tomorrow's muggle news paper will have more job openings...too bad I didn't hate muggle's so much...maybe I can get a loan... what's a loan..' he pondered. Severus then closed his eyes and went to sleep he dreamt of the day he would be at that concert. He would have front row seats as well and be head banging all night long to KISS.

His all time favorite rock band.

The next day Severus wakes up at 6:00 am too be sure to steal his neighbors news paper. He wakes up and does his morning stretching. He then rubs his eyes and puts on his black hooded sweatshirt. After doing so he heads outside and goes over to his neighbors apartment. The news paper has already arrived he takes it and goes back to his apartment. Then he goes to the job section again. Looking threw it he's unimpressed as too what he finds.

'These are all horrible jobs..' he says too himself again wishing that this was a wizard rock group which he could easily afforded the tickets too.

Severus continues too look threw the news paper for a better job. But he can not find any that really suite him well.

'Damn it' he ponders 'when and were will I be able to get that 140 dollars for my KISS concert tickets..I already missed them once I can not afforded to miss it again.' he thinks too him self while looking through the paper. Severus didn't want to ask his neighbors since he wasn't friendly with them. And plus they were muggle and he wouldn't associate him self with any muggle.

He goes to take his morning shower after putting the news paper down on the night stand next too his sofa. After his shower Severus looks threw the paper again this time in the section were people need to buy things. Even thou what could he sell since this is a muggle world and all he has are wizard objects. After a while of thinking about where he can get a little bit of money he goes outside for his daily walk.

Severus walks up the street where he see's the local Chuck E' Cheese pizza parlor and game spot for children. This is the one place where no body wants to work is a Chuck E' Cheese pizza parlor but if your as desperate as he is.. Severus walks right by the Local Chuck E' Cheese knowing that this is the last place where he wants too work. In his mind he begins to think about what Gene Simmons would do if he were in his situation.

'What would Gene Simmons do in My Situation..' ponders Snape as he continues to walk around the neighborhood.

'Would Gene Simmons work at a Chuck E Cheese?' he ponders as he sits down across from the Chuck E' Chesses and watches kids coming out of it crying.

'Gene Simmons would work some where cool...' he thinks. The only option that dear old Snape has is too work at the Chuck E' Cheese.


	2. Chapter 2 Severus gets the Job

Severus Snape walked into the Chuck E' Cheese restaurant he was dreading the smell and the people who were in it. But he had to think to him self that this was the only way that he could make a little bit of extra money for the KISS concert which was now in four days. He needed too be there since that was his life and he was part of the KISS army. Snape waited for the manger of the store too arrive and ask for a job. He looked around and saw a bunch of kids crying and people dressed up as weird shit. Severus did not want to dress up as a giant rat or other animals. He just wanted to wait so he could get a little extra money.

The manager came very shortly afterward. He was a fat little man who was half the size of Severus. Snape looked down at him from where he was standing.

" what do you want man?" asks the fat manager.

"Well I see that you are hiring and I need a job" says Snape.

"Well what do you think qualifies you for this position?" asks the fat manager again.

"Well I know how to wait...?" says Snape.

The fat manager nods and ponders weather or not he should hire this weirdo. Snape was twiddling his fingers just hoping he would get this job. Even thou, this is the worsts job in the world.

"Ok you got it" says the fat manager. Severus hides a little smile he thinks too himself 'after five days, im quitting.'

"You start work tomorrow ill figure out position tonight until then, your just a waiter." says the manager.

Severus now had the giant anchor that was in his stomach lifted up and felt a whole lot better. He knew that now he would get the money for the KISS concert in under five days if he didn't take any time off. One thing Snape didn't know was that Chuck E' Cheese only paid minium wage.

To Be Continued


End file.
